


Black Widow VS Vaslav the Cat

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Tony Stark, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Natasha loses to a cat, Natasha vs a Cat, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-everything, cats are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The infamous Black Widow will face her greatest opponent, a Norwegian Forest Hair cat. It is a cat; it won’t be that hard to get the information. Would it?
Series: Enass-AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Black Widow VS Vaslav the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this series and you are a little lost, please read this back to the first of the series to get a good gist of what I am doing in this AU. I have like twenty+ stories I am going to be writing for a long time. It is going to be a long and fun ride.
> 
> Some of these stories will be chapter stories and other stories will be like these one-shots. Others will be one shot. I have like one or several small to big villains. I'm gonna weird with this. (No Thanos Here. Ultron pops up like a jackrabbit)

Natasha Romanov, Natalia Rushman, The Black Widow, and any other names she picked up is out and about getting the pardons. She signed her copy of the accords. And she managed to slip out of Wakanda so far, undetected.

See, she knows she is on Stark’s shit list. So far down on his shit list, she might as well be buried under it. She also takes solace in the fact that she isn’t on the very bottom, Rogers. Don’t get her wrong, she is doing a favor the good Captain, find or get something that deals with why Stark visits Italy so much. Anything really.

Back on American soil, staying as undetected as feasible possible. She planned everything out as possible as she could. Get into the Tower. It is convenient because Stark is fixing up an old home of his for the Rogues. Lovely name. She was going to punch Clint when she sees him. Anyway, convenient because FRIDAY the Tower’s new AI, she barely spoke to the computer, is with Stark. Always with Stark. From other conversations and Potts, everyone is at home for the next week or three. While the tower goes under maintenance and additions.

Natasha had to hide deeper into the crowd only because the Strawberry blonde woman almost caught her. All Natasha needed was anything so she can get in and out.

*-*

Getting in was the easy part, a maintenance hatch was open, workmen on lunch and no one around to catch her she slinked through. Hard part now was finding the information.

She made efficient sweeps of where Stark would have information at. First, she started with the most obvious, his room. The room itself does not look slept in. It was the best guess; he does not feel safe here. Next room was the library, she was not sure what it would reveal anything, but it never hurts to scrounge around the place. She felt nostalgia when she walked around here. It been a good year or so since she stepped back into the tower. Shucking off the feelings she concluded nothing was in this room. She worked her way through every room she can get in. Went through every vent incase he added something new. Even his lab, which was black, no lights on, even the bots were sleeping. Stepping back from the windows, she caught herself from tripping on a curve dent on the floor.

Looking down to the plastic ball, not curved dent, rolling away from her leaving a jingling noise. Widow sighed making a note to watch for any bird or cat around. Making her way upstairs, she didn’t notice a cat slinked out from under the stairway.

The spy moved quickly into the study room, the last room she was able to get into. Recalling anything of priority, Natasha knew this study room, as spacious as it is, has gone unused. For the decorated fake wood panels, the dark brown trimmings, and the oak wood desk. It looked like he bought everything from the show room floor. Stark might have.

Making her way through the room, she worked quickly to find anything that might hold anything of information. And her quick efficient search rewarded her with a file, just dated. Paperclipped, sticky notes sticking out. Was she wrong? He might be building weapons.

Securing the questions, she has wandering her head, the spy flipped open the file seeing a birth certificate. It looks old and tattered, but the initial writing was clear. Anthony Edward Carbonell…Daw? She moved the birth certificate seeing another one exact same but the doctor, location, mother, and name are different. Anthony Edward Carbonell-Stark. The red head flipped to the genetics; the pictures attached by a paperclip. One of Maria and another of Enass. Were they alive? Maybe he went to Italy so often to visit his mother… aunt? Grave? What is going?

Natasha almost wanted to find Stark and shake him, she missed this on him. She missed a lot of intel on him. He slid under her nose, Hawkeye’s and Fury’s. Why two birth certificates? Birth charts? Pictures? How has managed to elude them from even finding all this? He must have moved this file around. He also must have avoided having it in digital format till he has a secure system to protect it.

She was about to just leave the file until she heard a bell jingle out. Whipping out her gun, the woman blinked cat-like at the… cat. He has a cat. Great. Wish she made sure of that.

“Hello, kitty.” She leaned down making soft click noises in the back of her throat. Seeing how the Cat sat there, like it was lord of this tower, her lips quirked. “Are you Stark’s cat? You have the attitude.” Grabbing the file, the Widow made her way out to the cat, hoping it would be spooked.

The furry thing… was not… scared. In fact, it stared at her with its golden eyes, tail waving, nose twitching at her. Gold met her green eyes, staring at her saying as if ‘ _You don’t belong here, I live here. Begone._ ’ Right, she can feel the “cozy” welcome from the cat. Stepping over the cat, the Widow had a second to correct her footing as the cat stood suddenly.

Getting herself stable, she glared at the cat, who seems to stare at her. Tail flicking and a meow. Pushing a strand of hair back, Romanov started down the hall hearing the tell tale of bell jingling. Stopping at the set of stairs she whipped around to see the cat gone.

“What the hell?”

The spy looked around for the big furry feline but when no bell sounded, all she could do was continue her way out. Her way out and quickly before the tower came alive or Stark returned and saw her. Making her way down to the old communal area, Natasha let out a curse when she tripped on the same… cat toy.

Getting on to her knees, she blew a breath up and out when seeing the cat sitting on the fridge staring at her. Taunting her. Maybe she is pissed off that she **TRIPPED** on a cat toy. The cat though stared at her like it knew the ball was there. To add insult to injury it meowed.

“Right…” The spy strutted up to the feline who sat it ground on the fridge. “You, my furry nemesis must have a name.” Not tempting to reach out, she looked up and under seeing the cat was named by an old famous Russian ballet dancer Vaslav. Funny. Humorous. Dainty fluffy thing, named after a well-known dancer. Stark has jokes. “Vaslav, you need to be more careful. Leaving your toys out and about can kill someone.” She spoke softly to the feline.

When Vaslav looked at her with a slow blinked. He stood, showed his ass, flicked his tail then jumped off the fridge to the counter to the floor. The furry Vaslav trotted off the bell not sounding off. The Black Widow could take the hint that she was not wanted. Making her way to the entryway she made her way in before, she jumped when the evil feline latched on her leg. Cutting off her surprise gasp on pain, she felt fury paws kicking at her leg. Balancing on one leg, another leg out, file in one hand and the other helping to maintain balance, she could have sworn she heard jokes and howling about the great Widow being stuck in a ridiculous position by a _CAT_.

Clicking her tongue, she watches Vaslav stop his fury kicks but stayed on her leg. The damnest thing happened, this little evil thing, she swears if this is Starks, she is going to suggest an exorcism; Vaslav sat her leg and stared at her. Then had the nerve to do the loudest yowl.

“No. Hush, quiet. Vaslav. Stop.” The cat only started to yowl louder. She could have sworn she heard noises of the tower starting to turn on. The only thing she could think of in the momentary of panic was to let herself fall over. Forcing her balance to skew to the left, right, and then back she landed bottom to the back then head. The cat with no bell sound landed gracefully by her feet. Yowling stopping instantly. He trotted up to her face. Scowling at the loud ass animal, Natasha gave him her best murder eyes.

Vaslav the furry demon he is, meowed flicking his tail at her then trotted off. She heard the whole cats’ are jerks thing but this cat takes the cake. Rolling over, she heard more sounds of the tower coming alive.

Hurrying out of the tower with the file in hand, she hissed when making a running jump up on the grating of an apartment building. Putting the cargo down, the Widow rolled up her pants leg. Several kitty kick scratches, four puncture wounds that were cat-like, and a bruised ego. She got attacked, almost tripped by, and ousted by a cat. Grumbling, forget punching Clint, she is going to break her knee cap kneeing the good cap in the balls.

“Last favor ever.” She made the trek back to Wakanda with the file in hand and a swear of not to mention a grueling attack from Vaslav.

*-*

Tony entered the tower, stepping over several cat toys while he read through messages and replied to some. Benefits of extremis and FRIDAY whispering in his head about obstacles in the way. Making a clicking noise, he heard his sister’s cat trot up to him. Looking at the furry menace he pets the cat from head to tail.

“Hello, asshole.”

Vaslav stared and meow at the eccentric billionaire. He turned and trotted to his food bowl meowing.

Rolling his own eyes, the brunette made his way over to the food bowl and cat. Getting the cat's dinner all set up, he noticed the lack of ringing. “Hey FRI, how long did we set his bell collar for?”

“About 10 hours boss. The allotted time you were out for.” FRIDAY responded in a cheerful tone.

“Oh okay. Turn it back on. I want to hear this fur bag coming for me in my sleep.” Tony half-joke. No Vaslav was evil, he stares and sits on faces or chests for attention or food. Tony still says it is a murder plot waiting to happen. Sighing, he thought happily about the things he does for his sister.

Vaslav sounded off a happy meow eating his food.


End file.
